After EW: Earth Sphere: Code Red
by Ilya Kipnis
Summary: A sequel to my first two, sorry it took so long but I just had to see Endless Waltz first. Remember, Review review review


Note: I have seen some negative comments about my reviewing. HeeroYuyZ said: Ilya Kipnis is an a**hole. He flamed every single one of my stories. Look, I don't flame for much. I DO flame for killing Heero, Relena, Zechs, and Noin, since they're my favorite characters, and for a badly written story in which there is lots of out of character for the worse. Plus, if I read a bad story, my review is as every bit as equal. Yes, sometimes I say Hurry it up and I apologize for that but when there is a real good story such as shadow chaser's, people get impatient. Thanks for hearing me out and on with my 3rd story.

By the way: I already know what I'm gonna do for a lot more stories but will only write them if I get more than twenty complete reviews, flame or good, I don't care as long as you have a reason for each. Shadow Chaser, since you're my favorite author, please review if you read this.

The day after Relena's party:

After breaking the kiss, Heero and Relena went to separate showers to freshen up and change for the day. Relena had lots of paperwork, but not as much since her zero, given by Heero, would help her out. Plus, its wings were nice and fluffy and provided comfort. She smiled as she looked down on her new ring. Her wedding was somewhere in the beginning of next winter, 8-10 months away. Heero, being the exact replica of Zechs, said for nothing too close until marriage. He and Zechs had started on designing a human sized suit of Gundanium, modeled after their Gundams, with thrusters, weapons, etc. Just the power would be from the body such as brain waves or heart beat. 

Meanwhile, in Russia, or at least that's what Ilya the 20th called it, since it was now a part of the world nation, Ilya Kipnis the 20th had completed his 14 year training. Growing up rich from his family's innovations on just about everything vital, and although it had some bad effects on other companies since some competitors bought the ideas, destroying their competitors, it didn't matter. Ilya the 20th quickly learned to walk, talk, read, write, and of course potty. All by 6 months old. At 3 ½ years old, his father, Ilya Kipnis the 19th had told him his family's motto. "Riches without discipline leads to disaster." His father's logic was that if you had no discipline, you would technically be spoiled, which gives you hardly any friends. And if you have no discipline to keep up those riches, you will flush it down the toilet. Ilya joined the youth military at age 4. After all those years, he was by far the best mobile suit pilot in all of his group, the elite squadron of Russia of the world nation. His squadron mates said that he is just as every bit as good as a Gundam Pilot later on, although Ilya himself had doubts on that. He wouldn't be able to save the world, but ok, whatever.

6 months later.

"Dad, great news! I got the scholarship to the Sank Kingdom that everyone wanted to go to."

"I expected so much out of you, although I would've put some more money into it had you not made it like this."

"Well, I am after all, a Kipnis, and I don't fail unless seriously tripped up, in which most cases, I recover."

"Oh, by the way, you know our motto?"

"Too well."

"There is one girl who I want you to meet who can hold up our motto than any of us."

"Who's that?"

"Well, I know that this is a long jump, but if possible, I'd like you to meet Princess Relena Peacecraft."

"Talk about a long jump, but if she goes to that school, I'll meet her, though nothing more. Her brother is after all, one of the best pilots in the world, and I don't want to cross his path."

"Better not."

Zechs and Heero were having a duel in space. Bzzzhhhhh! That was one of many sounds of the epyon and zero's swords hitting. Zechs got an idea. The sword of the epyon increased its energy output greatly.

"Heero, I don't need to try to parry your saber out of your hand, I'll just drill it out!" Heero knew what increasing the magnitude of Epyon's sword did. It decreased everything else since the generator had to transfer power. Heero increased his thruster and vernier output and the epyon had trouble staying at the Zero's pace, yet Zechs wanted to win this one, since Heero had won more than he did, not by much, but still. The maneuverability problem of the epyon with its huge sword was Heero's victory. He went full blast for one second, swung in behind epyon, and with the saber pointing to the back of epyon's head, the duel was his.

"Nice try Zechs, but remember, I flew epyon and know its capabilities. Zero can outmaneuver you anyday, anytime with that stupid gargantuan sword that you have draining your energy."

"Hmmm, guess I won't try going so hard on the sword next time. Let's head home."

"Roger that."

Noin, who was recently married to Zechs, and Relena, were playing a board game. 

"Whew, thank God I didn't land on that L1 paradise colony/resort monopoly of yours. Collect 200k credits."

"Lucky Noin." Suddenly the window shattered and four armed men with assault rifles landed.

"Miss Relena, you're coming with us."

"Relena, run!" Noin commanded her. 

"I don't think so," said one of the assassins as he shot Noin in the shoulder.

"Princess, you come back here or your friend here will be your FORMER friend, if you understand what I'm saying." Noin had been knocked out already.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you princess, so you won't have to be bored on the way there."

"You'll never get away with this. My brother and Heero will save me. Just you watch."

"Let them try."

The handle of a gun above her head was the last thing Relena saw before blacking out.

"Help me Heero."

"Help me Heero, Heero, Heero, Relena's voice faded from his mind."

"Zechs, better get home quick, there's something horribly wrong. I can feel it."

By the time Heero and Zechs got home, they first met Noin.

"They wanted Relena. They busted through her room andshot me in the shoulder before I blacked out. They took Relena. I'm sorry."

"Noin, we're Gundam pilots. We'll rescue her."

"I found this recorder they left behind." Zechs played it.

"Greetings, Mr. Milliardo, as you can see, we have taken your sister hostage, and are planning to drop two meteors on earth. You see, I have already won. You try to interfere, and the hostage, your sister, and one of the most influential and well known world leaders key to keeping the world intact, dies. Kaput. You don't interfere, well, then 15,000 megatons of energy will be released, and your sister will have nothing to rule over. The world as you know it will be over, and it will be ours. You see, Mr. Milliardo, when I came for you, you think I wanted peace for the colonies, I had you bite the whole bait and used you to nearly destroy the world for me. You were always a stupid, tunnel-visioned little child for me, and that's why you have failed. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Enraged, Zechs went to get his prized broadsword.

"Huh?" heero asked.

"I'm going to have myself a couple of trophies."

Heero thought that Quinze was dead so did anybody else. He was caught in the explosion when peacemillion started its engines to drive libra away. Now he got it, Quinze was going to decorate Zechs' room, his head at least. Their first clue, since they didn't have much of a choice was to go to the Siberian base. Heero and Zechs had adequate supplies, though, at least for this mission. Their armor, with weapons included, the homing radar on Relena's ring, and everything vital was in their Gundams' storage compartment.

Over the enemy Siberian forward operating base, Angel Zero, functioning on auto-pilot, Wing Zero, and Epyon were greeted by 3 squadrons of mobile dolls. Good mobile dolls. They were virgos and they started blasting their cannons. No matter how good they were, they were dead. Wing Zero made them eat mega particle. No more dolls. The Gundams landed. Another recording. This told them that there was an anti-matter bomb set to go off within two hours. The blast would level mountains while the radiation would poison too many people. They had two hours to defuse that bomb and get their next clue.

Search Ms. Peacecraft for any homing devices, was the order given. None were found since Relena had her hands clasped over her ring. She was not stupid, and the soldiers could care less. 

"Then why are you waiting? Throw her in her cell! No point in keeping a hostage where a hostage shouldn't be."

Relena was shown to her cell and hit in the back of the head, again. This time, she fought to stay conscious. How dare they hit a woman like that?! She started laughing. They hadn't found her ring, which Heero told her was also a homing device. Now, all Heero and Zechs had to do was find a way to rescue her. All they had to do? That was a lot. 

Everywhere on TV that evening, Quinze announced Princess Peacecrft's abduction. Ilya was enraged. Cowards! Cheap hitting below the belts bastards! If only he'd have a Gundam, he'd just take them in that huge hand of a Gundams, and clap, clap, splat.

Heero and Zechs had found a clue to the bomb. In order to save the world, Red needs to be…

Just then, Zechs radioed in. 

"I got this clue. It says cut."

"That's it. We have what we need. In order to save the world, Red needs to be cut."

"The bomb is very close to me Heero, I can see two giant androids with flame throwers in front of it. And right here it says, the slightest shockwave will detonate it. We can't use our lasers."

"Affirmative, Zechs, we'll use our cloaks. Closing in on your position."

"Roger." In a few minutes, Heero rendezvoused with Zechs and saw the androids. More than twice their size.

Heero flew in invisible and tried to slash the head of one of the androids but his saber literally bounced off. The android hit him back with a turn around hit. That hurt. Uh-oh! Flame thrower! Heero put his shield in front of it. The android then threw a fireball in the same spot. It didn't see him, just reacted. If the saber didn't work, then the bullets won't either. He couldn't blast it either. Zechs then got an idea. He went right between the two gargantuan guards and hit one right in the camera. He then quickly flew out of the way. Perfect. One android torched the other. Melted it. Zechs then took the flame thrower off the melted corpse and melted the second robot. Big problem though. He only had two minutes to stop the bomb. He pulled open the lid. Where was the red wire? Oh no! A jumble of wires except for red. Time was running out. Heero found the red wire with 20 seconds remaining. He pulled it out. What to cut it with?!

This was risky but, Heero shot a bullet and miraculously, it stopped the bomb. Phew. Their next clue was right there. 

"You did well, but even as you are hearing this, there are vibrator bombs set under Mt. Fuji, set to go off in less than 3 days, and if that happens, the eruption will destroy he whole chain of islands formerly known as Japan. And you might think, when did we set this all up? Simple. Overnight. This base was built in a month in a remote location in a mountain range, just so the ensuing explosion would destroy a good portion of territory and people. But you seemed to have stopped me this time. Let's see what luck you have next time.

"Great, 1 day is all we have, let's go," said Zechs as he started up epyon, who said they had more time but for safety's sake, play it safe, but first restock on supplies for another mission.

After returning to base in Sank Kingdom and restocking on supplies and fuel, the Gundams blasted off again for the Japanese islands. Damn Quinze, how had he found out anyway? Milliardo hated the media, so he was never on TV or radio, and as far as Quinze knew, well, he wasn't supposed to know anything, unless… he had access to epyon's zero system.

**********

Flashback- BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Quinze: "ugh" Quinze coughed up blood: "Looks like this is the end."

Suddenly a spaceship came and Quinze found himself in a hospital.

"Wh-where am I?"

"Relax. This is a hospital. I don't know who you are but we found you drifting in the middle of space with some pretty bad burns."

"No. Libra. No." Blackout.

1½ years later at an abandoned colony. 

"Damn it! Damn you Heero Yuy! Always ruining things! And Mr. Milliardo, I had him at the tip of my finger! I will make everyone pay!"

"----Mr. Quinze! The remains of a maroon mobile suit have entered our tractor beam area."

"Maroon?"

"And black sir. Looks like a Gundam to me."

"Epyon." Quinze gave an evil laugh

"Bring it onto the colony. Now we know where to find Milliardo Peacecraft and with him, little Relena."

End Flashback

Quinze walked over to a window and saw the two meteors he was planning to drop. He then walked over to Relena's cell by that same view. 

"Enjoying the view, Princess?"

"Just you wait. My brother will come for me."

"Oh, is that so? Soldiers! I have a special assignment for you! Place this little thick headed girl inside one of those meteors. If these meteors are somehow taken out, then the leader of the Sank Kingdom will go with them. I know what the wing zero can do and I know that its mighty rifle halts for no one."

A gun was pointed at Relena as she was taken out of her cell. 

"So, your brother will come for you, huh? Well, first he'll have to find you. Inside a meteor." Another maniacally evil laugh came from Quinze.

*********

"Damn it Zechs. We can hardly use our Gundams. We have to do everything stealthily and by ourselves. We're not ninjas."

"I know what you're talking about Heero but we have no other choice if we're hoping to find Relena since we don't know where to go because the homing device on Relena's ring," which inevitably brought a smile to Zechs's face every time he thought of it "is only twenty miles." For a homing device, that was an extremely long distance considering how small a ring is. 

Mount Fuji was in sight, as well as some enemy mobile suits. Heero and Zechs wondered how Quinze placed Mobile Suits in such a populated area. Oh well. Not too many of them. Epyon got the tallies this time as Zechs made short work of the dolls. Heero went instantly into the mine to deactivate the fuses that would make the mountain explode, which would not be good, plus he needed his clue since his loved one was waiting. Plus, he had to do this for Zechs as well. 

When Heero got inside, he was completely taken aback. There was a maze. A triple passageway. Which way? Well, first things first as Heero in his armor went totally invisible. He chose the left one and was greeted by machine guns and flamethrowers. Wrong way. Though nothing is really wrong when you have a human sized buster rifle. BEEEEEEAAAAAAM! Boom. Huh? A wall, and what was that little thing on it? He carefully unlatched the bomb with the little cannons on his shoulders and squashed it under his foot. The explosion hurt though. Note to self. Don't step on bombs. Next, he let the Zero system decide. It led, surprisingly to a set of doors. Heero blasted one down. The soldiers inside were dumbfounded but started blasting their rifles anyway. To no avail. They all ate bullet. When Heero reached the end of the hall, he saw that it was the officers' quarters. Strange. Right in the middle of a mountain, or a volcano rather. By this time, some soldiers heard the screams and all the other things and came out.

"Halt in the name of Quinze, whoever you are!"

"No." Buster Rifle shot.

The quarters were the right hall. Zechs saw the smoke from the right and a beam from the right and a bunch of toasted bodies. Sheesh, Heero was overdoing it. Zechs took the center hall and forget to cloak himself. When he got to the end of the hall, he saw another robot. What was with these huge robots, he and Heero already encountered the type. No time for other thoughts as this one started blasting at him. Huh? Oh shit! Stealth mode. He took a shot with a charge from the mega cannon. What the?! A hologram. 

"hahahahaha. You'll have to do better than that Mr. Milliardo."

Heero saw another robot step in behind Zechs. Oh no! Keep calm. Heero drew his beam saber and impaled the mechanical monster. He also wondered if all the enemies that he was going to encounter are going to be these mechanical idiots.

"Thanks Heero," Zechs said into his radio.

"Let's go." Zechs and Heero sped down the hall, only to be confronted by a flying object with a high intensity laser! It was too hard and a waste of energy to hit it with the rifle, and that might cave the whole mountain in on him and Zechs and that would be the end of it. He drew his beam saber. The robot shot another beam and Heero dodged. Wow. Even though it couldn't see him. These things were pretty intelligent. He kept it busy, then Zechs with his huge beam sword split it in half and the whole hallway lit up. Heero and Zechs saw a huge computer. Damn. A voice.

"Nice job Mr. Milliardo. However, this nuclear bomb is set to go off in five minutes. What a shame. Your life ends here."

"Let's go!"

Zechs and Heero got into their gundams and with Zechs' beam sword, hacked and slashed their way to the huge bomb, which Zero easily scooped up, blasted the cave, and hurled the bomb upwards and destroyed it with a rifle shot. Wow. Another mission complete. Wait a minute, what about their clue? Back to the cave. At the end of the quarters of the officers, which remained miraculously intact, coordinates were given for their next destination.

Back at the Sank Kingdom, Heero and Zechs refreshed themselves with a good night's sleep and the next morning, headed for their next mission. 

The next day, Tallgeese 3 and Angel Zero headed for the middle of the Indian Ocean. One hour later, they were greeted with a huge battleship that started blasting at them, but Zero made its guns silent. 

"Zechs, we haven't seen any suits lately. Provide air cover for me. I'm going alone this one."

"Roger that hero." A chuckle

"Good job, Heero" went a mechanical voice. "I know that you are with Mr. Milliardo. Though that is just an assumption, Epyon's Zero system proved useful for us. I thought now would be the time to break it to you that we know that Zechs is not alone. Now your next clue is down."

Heero went into the ship and discovered no enemies whatsoever, except for one. When he got to the lowest level of the ship, he discovered that there was no need for enemies. His next clue was outer space, at L5, and not to worry, he'll know if he's in the right place. But right now, there was an anti-matter bomb set to go off in 30 seconds. He quickly used his buster rifle to blast a hole in the ship and headed towards his Gundam. He got in and also noted that Zechs was still handling mobile dolls. Heero got up there and buster rifled every mobile doll and told Zechs of the clear and present danger as their Gundams hit full blast and jetted out of the site, a huge explosion to their backs.

L5 Colony. The old Epyon was now ready for battle as a mobile doll. The two meteors were ready for launch, with Relena Peacecraft inside one of them. That brought a smile to Quinze's face. This was going to work out perfectly and after the two meteors hit or Relena dead as a doornail, he was going to rule the world! 

Heero contacted the five Gundam pilots. Duo was not so surprised that he was in love with Relena. Wufei, the closest one, did not care at all, but went for the mission anyway. Quatre was very pleased to know that Heero settled down like he did, and Trowa… well Trowa was the same monotone Trowa. After contacting all the pilots, two Zeros, Tallgeese 3 and Epyon took off, two of the Gundams being on auto-pilot, the Angel Zero and the Epyon.

The Nataku jetted off to search at its sector, being L5, and saw a ping in the distance. Wufei focused his cameras on more zoom, and saw that it was a colony which was abandoned the last time he checked, and with it were…! Two huge meteors! Though Wufei was the fighting kind, he knew that his Gundam was not alone to take on a whole colony and if those two meteors were dropped, his Gundam was NOT the Zero. Also, he was NOT Heero so he couldn't take out those meteors, but he also saw… the epyon? No way! It was destroyed! And there was no way that Zechs could be in there! 

Duo was the second one on the scene and Wufei told him of everything that he knew. Duo almost freaked out! But then again, he decided, it was best to wait for Heero and Zechs. They'd know what to do. Sandrock soon arrived and Quatre had the same decision as Duo. Wait. When Trowa in his bulky heavyarms finally arrived, he moved in closer but not as close as to be detected by that menacing epyon. Even though Zechs was not there, it could be possible that this was a mobile doll, since Quinze was behind this.

Zeros and Epyon and a Tallgeese 3 soon arrived. Zechs had formulated a plan. Heero would go in after Relena, while Zechs would use his Mega Cannon to take care of any opposition. Finally, everything started rolling as Zechs went after the evil epyon and Heero, with the radar that Quatre provided him, went into the thick of the enemy stronghold and finally a blip appeared on his Radar. It pointed to… the meteor!? What the hell?! He got it now. He couldn't destroy the meteor without killing his beloved. But if he didn't, then Relena would be killed on impact. He had to work fast. He felt the shock-wave of explosions impact his Gundam. Good. Zechs was doing his part. Relena was in the center of the meteor, with an oxygen supply he hoped. Be careful Heero. The two Zeros unleashed their beam cannons and blew up a portion of the meteor and Heero saw Relena inside… with no space suit! Oh no! 

"What is going on here!" shouted Quinze. He saw that one of the wing Zeros was moving closer to the meteor which the princess was in. This was going from bad to worse. Suddenly there was a crash and he saw the Tallgeese 3 heading right for his command center since Zechs saw the activity. Apparently Zechs saw him as well since he crashed down the walls. 

"Launch the meteors!" he ordered. However, it was too late. Heero already had Relena in his lap inside his wing Zero. 

"Relena, I'm so glad that you're safe," he told her.

"So am I she responded."

"Quinze, your life ends here!" Zechs shouted right before Quinze heard the whistle of a sword. It was the last he ever heard. Zechs used Quinze's jacket to wrap his head in. He would be carrying a trophy home today. He got back to his Tallgeese. He knew that there still was trouble. Those two meteors were plunging for earth and that did not mean good. He got back to his Tallgeese and hit the acceleration. He had two meteors to destroy.

Heero also thought the same thing. Destroy those meteors first, then put Zero on autopilot and kiss Relena later. Wing Zero transformed and Angel Zero streamlined itself as much as possible. They had a lot more room before the meteors were in threatening range, after all, this was a lagrange point, but hurry it up anyway, Zero told him.

Zechs's suits and Heero's were now aligned to blast the meteors to kingdom come. The mega cannons were now fully charged and so were the Zeros' buster rifles.

BEAAAAAAAAAM!

A huge light show followed.

"Oh Heero, I knew you and Milliardo would come for me. Thank you."

"Why would we not, my angel?"

"This is your captain wing zero speaking. We will arrive in the Sank Kingdom in about four hours and will be flying at mach 7. Please fasten your seat belts, make out with your fiancées, and enjoy the flight." A happy face appeared on Zero's main monitor in front of Heero.

"I think that this time Zero is right, huh Relena?"

"You bet." 


End file.
